Perspective
by Zetran
Summary: Sometimes, a different point of view can change everything.


Sephiroth licked a trail from Cloud's ear down to his neck, pulling at the collar of his SOLDIER uniform to suck at the flesh hidden underneath. He hummed in approval when Cloud arched his neck to allow Sephiroth easier access. His lover shivered in delight, moaning softly at the attention.

How long had it been? How long since they were able to be together like this, if only for a few stolen moments? Their union was a forbidden one, their conflict preventing them from physically connecting. This was only the third time that Sephiroth was able to hold Cloud, to caress him, to _peacefully be with him_.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's neck, slipping off one of his suspenders and undoing the belt. Cloud clamped both of his hands over Sephiroth's, pulling Sephiroth's hand away from his crotch.

So he wanted to take it slow, hmm? Sephiroth looked around at their forest-like surroundings and supposed that they had some time. Cloud's pesky allies – those that _dared_ to call themselves his friends, Sephiroth thought bitterly – weren't here, busied with chasing after what they thought was their enemy. Sephiroth smirked at that, pleased to have bought some time alone with his blond.

Thoughts aside, Sephiroth cupped Cloud's chin and nibbled on his ear, gently pulling on it. Cloud shivered again and pawed at Sephiroth's chest, willingly accepting the kiss Sephiroth bestowed onto him. Sephiroth rubbed his blond's back, deepening their kiss, exploring and memorizing the interior of his mouth again. How he missed it! He never tired of kissing, of running his hands through the downy hair, of breathing in his blond's scent.

It was heavenly. He needed more.

Eagerly, Sephiroth broke the kiss before guiding Cloud onto his knees, unzipping his pants and releasing his erection, insistently poking at Cloud's mouth until the blond relented and opened wide enough to take Sephiroth in. The silver-haired man quaked a tiny bit when Cloud let out a small moan and he began to thrust, slowly at first to give Cloud warning, then faster. He smirked at the blond's light gagging sounds but slowed down a little when the man grazed his teeth against Sephiroth's cock.

"Don't bite," Sephiroth said sternly, promising punishment if the blond disobeyed. Cloud said nothing and instead continued to let Sephiroth move his head at the pace the man wanted, his red face arousing Sephiroth even more and distracting him from the thick streams of drool running down his length.

All too soon, Cloud's face started to turn purple, and Sephiroth reluctantly released the blond to let him breathe. Cloud gasped deeply, erupting in a coughing fit. Once it subsided, Sephiroth lowered himself to Cloud's level to pull him into a rough but passionate kiss, then proceeded to push Cloud onto his hands and knees.

"No," Cloud pleaded, nearly whining, when Sephiroth began to pull both their pants down enough to continue their consummation. The silver-haired man smiled at that. So, his blond wanted to be held longer? Adorable, but Sephiroth had had enough of the foreplay.

With only Cloud's saliva as lubricant, Sephiroth attempted to enter Cloud as painlessly as possible, but his slow movements still caused the blond to whimper in pain. Sephiroth covered the man's mouth with his hand to muffle his noise.

Their time was surely running out. Anybody, the worst case scenario being Cloud's allies, could see them right now, rutting out in the open. As much as Sephiroth wanted to drag things out and enjoy himself, he didn't want to risk it. He moved, pulling out of the tight passage until only the head of his cock was inside the blond, and shushed Cloud before thrusting back inside. Idly, as he repeated the process, he noticed Cloud slide forward, his gloved hands and clothed knees scraping along the dirt and sharp, loose pebbles with every thrust he made.

He couldn't bring himself to care about the blond's pain after a while. It was going to fade and be replaced by pleasure soon enough.

And soon enough it was. Cloud's whimpers escalated into moans of bliss; his small protests of pain now pleased cries threatening to break through Sephiroth's hand and alert anybody that happened to be near. The tight anus clenched around Sephiroth's dick, and Sephiroth himself had to bite his lip to keep quiet.

Cloud didn't know of his plans yet, but he was doing very, very well to please his God. Sephiroth felt himself hastily reaching his peak, but he held on. He thrust quickly now, making the blond's attempts at gripping the ground to keep steady near impossible. Cloud slid more and more forward, unable to keep himself still because of the erotic heat burning within him coupled with Sephiroth's frenzied movements.

Suddenly, Cloud bit down on Sephiroth's hand hard enough to draw blood as he ejaculated. Sephiroth nearly growled and changed tactic, this time pulling out to stroke himself to completion, releasing his semen onto Cloud's right butt cheek.

Cloud's arms gave out and, out of breath, he slid onto the dirt, paying no mind to the dust clinging to his sweat. Sephiroth panted silently, still recovering from his orgasm. He ruffled Cloud's hair, then stood up to collect himself.

First chance he got, he was going to see Cloud again. But for now, he was pleased with what he had gotten.

* * *

A tongue slid from Cloud's ear to his neck, then his collar was pulled back so his tormentor could latch on like a leech. Cloud grunted and arched his neck to move it away, unintentionally spurring the silver-haired man on. The blond shivered in disgust as a small whimper escaped from him.

This was the second time Sephiroth snatched Cloud away to do this to him. Well, it might have been fine to count it as the third, but the awfully realistic nightmare of Sephiroth touching him couldn't really be counted as the first time, in Cloud's opinion. It didn't really happen, like the second time did, where Sephiroth forced kisses onto Cloud.

Cloud had a feeling, though, that this one would be the worst.

He, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, and Red XIII had snuck past Rufus Shinra and his guards to board the Junon ship. Shockingly, Sephiroth had also been a stowaway, having killed almost all of the crew and muttering some strange things about how "the time was now." However, Sephiroth hadn't explained what he meant.

Neither had the monster known as Jenova. It had taken nearly all that they had to take it down. Nothing had been answered afterwards, either. Not even when the boat had docked. Not even when they had confronted Hojo.

Of all the places that Hojo could've gone to, laying back on a beach in the sun with three barely-clothed women was the last place Cloud would've thought him to be in. Well, really, it would never have crossed his mind at all to begin with, but that didn't matter; the apparently retired scientist had mumbled something about heading west. After preparing for the journey, Cloud and his friends had discovered that west was really the only way to go.

They'd set on with only interruption from the random monsters running about. Eventually, they had hit a cave which led outwards to a steep dirt path littered with small trees and thorny bushes.

Sephiroth had been waiting for them there, sword in hand with a corpse bleeding out behind him. Wasting no time, Aeris and Red XIII, the ones who accompanied Cloud while Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie grouped up together, had bolted after him. Sephiroth didn't run, but instead...glided? Cloud had almost been convinced that he was probably seeing things but followed anyways, stopping only when a hand clamped on around his neck, disarmed him, and pulled him next to a warm body.

Cloud didn't understand. How could there be two Sephiroths? Try as he might, though, his attacks were nowhere near as effective as his sword. The silver-haired man had pulled him away from the main trail, and that was where things changed.

In the present, Cloud felt his belt getting undone and quickly grabbed onto the offensive hand, trying desperately not to let the man touch him there again. He felt more than saw Sephiroth's smirk, and he kicked backward, managing to score a hit. However, the silver-haired man merely grunted and twisted Cloud's arm, threatening to break it. He cupped the blond's chin and bit down on his ear. Cloud grit his teeth, refusing to show weakness by making noise. He pushed at his tormentor's chest, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut when Sephiroth descended for another kiss. Cloud pounded a fist against the silver-haired man and tried to shake his head free when the fingers around his mouth used pressure to pop it open.

A tongue entered his mouth, and Cloud nearly gagged when Sephiroth deepened the one-sided kiss. His arm was released, and Sephiroth's hand glided through the blond's hair gently, as if to mock him. Abruptly, that hand tightened painfully, harshly yanking the bright locks upwards before forcefully shoving him downwards onto his knees. Cloud looked on in horror as the man unzipped his pants, revealing his arousal.

This man had burned down his hometown. He killed several villagers and his mother and nearly killed his childhood friend, too. Cloud was not going to allow Sephiroth to rape him as well. He kept his mouth shut, defiantly and angrily glaring up at this captor. Sephiroth slapped him hard enough for him to see stars and mercilessly shook Cloud by the hair.

The last few times only consisted of Sephiroth stealing kisses and molesting him. Cloud temporarily found himself at a loss for what to do when a long, thick organ was shoved into his unwilling mouth, sliding towards the back of his throat. He whimpered again, this time in pain. His jaws were kept open farther than they were used to opening and small thrusts against his throat irritated that as well. He choked, helplessly gagging as his enemy's dick sped up and the hand on the back of his head began to repeatedly push him down to meet the thrusts. Drool ran out of his mouth and either down Sephiroth's cock or right onto the ground.

As quickly as he could, Cloud bit, but only managed to graze his teeth against the man. He was backhanded harshly.

"Don't bite," Sephiroth said warningly, the threat of worse treatment hiding in his words if Cloud disobeyed. Again he shoved himself into Cloud's mouth, this time abusing him as much as possible. Cloud closed his eyes and prayed that it would be over quickly. Worriedly, he wondered where his companions were. Did the 'other' Sephiroth get them?

Cloud felt himself start to get faint, the lack of air making him dizzy. Thankfully, Sephiroth released him and Cloud drank in lungfuls of air, coughing and spitting as the taste of the man lingered inside him. He struggled when Sephiroth pulled him up for another forced kiss.

Sephiroth punched Cloud, making the blond almost hit the ground. Cloud's hair was gripped yet again, forcing him onto his hands and knees and keeping him there.

"No," Cloud said, nearly pleading, paling when he felt air hit his behind. He bucked, kicked, thrashed, and even attempted to yell for help before his enemy's cock invaded him.

He didn't know when Sephiroth put his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. All he was aware of was the searing pain growing worse and worse the more Sephiroth pushed his way into his tight entrance. Any second now, he swore that he was going to be split in half.

Wrong – when Sephiroth started to actually _move_, Cloud was _sure_ that he was being split apart. He suppressed his screams, though some did escape, and desperately bit at Sephiroth's hand.

The horror continued, slightly worsened by the scraping against Cloud's hands and knees made by Sephiroth's rough thrusts. Several eternities later, Sephiroth quickly pulled out. It wasn't long after until Cloud felt something hit his ass, and he didn't even want to guess what it was.

Unceremoniously, Cloud fell, unable to keep himself up. His hands and knees burned, but not as intensely as his ass.

Without another word, Sephiroth left him there, bleeding, torn, and violated.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2013年9月1日（日）

Started: 2013年9月5日（木）

Finished: 2013年9月8日（日）

This is what I get for trying to be a tease on the internet: a plot bunny and the same amount of time it took to write this to cringe over how much I suck at writing yaoi scenes. Haha! HAHAHAHA! *slams head against desk repeatedly*


End file.
